Childhood Memories to Unforgetable Fears
by NightFuryFilms
Summary: Here's a FNAF fanfic that's different from Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's. In this one, the animatronics have killed before. However, there's one that never wanted to kill and the others forced him too. He is my only hope to survive this job. OC x Bonnie Rated M for sex, blood and gore, intense violence, language, and disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Memories to Unforgettable Fears by Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms

 **What is going on guys, Tyler Norwood or NightFuryFilms here! I bring you yet another** **FNAF fanfiction, Childhood Memories to Unforgettable Fears! For those who read my SFNAF series, I'm still typing the third episode of the second part; I want it to be longer than the previous parts. My first FNAF fanfiction Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's may have been hearted and a little dark, but this one is a lot more dark, and will still have some heart. After seeing a few animations of FNAF, along with several fan art comics, which fit the theme of the actual series. I was shocked by it and I thought of an idea, make a fanfic that is dark and a little bit with heart. This story is rated M for blood and gore, intense violence, highly disturbing scenes, mild sexual themes, and language. I don't own FNAF, it's rightfully owned by Scott Cawthon. By the way, FNAF 4 is coming on August 8** **th** **, the anniversary of FNAF. But don't forget the bonus content coming on Halloween! If this story offends you, click away! Hope you guys enjoy!**

I'd never expect this to happen, nothing at all started about almost a year ago. It was in early August, 2014. I was still 14 years old. I was trying to get a job to save up for college and other personnel things. That's when I gotten a job at child pizzeria where the last time I was there when I was five, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They were offering a job for night watch, the pay was the average minimum wage, and the work hours were 12-6 AM. I went for the interview and got the job, I would started the next day.

 **=Time Skip=**

I arrived at the pizzeria, I entered through the main doors. I felt familiar, ever since I was here almost 10 years ago. The place was the same, long tables with party hats, posters of the animatronics, and along with children drawings. I looked to my right, on the show stage were the animatronics. Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica. I then looked at where Pirate Cove was, I knew inside of there was Foxy. I then notice a few cobwebs. I forgot to mention that the place was closed down, due to health complaints. I walked to where the security office was, inside was a poster of the animatronics with the word "Celebrate" on it, a couple monitors, a cupcake plushy, a desk, an office phone, a chair, and a tablet. I sat down on the chair, waiting for the manager to call me, to inform me what I need to do. The phone on the desk ringed. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Tyler, glad you're here on the first night! I'm going to go over a few things, about the job before you're on your own." The manager said.

"Ok." I responded.

"I'll have to read an introducing greeting from the company." The manager said.

"Go for it." I gave the go ahead.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, a magical place for grown-ups and children alike. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for injury, dismeberment, or death. Upon the discovery of a death. A missing report will be sent after 90 days, as soon as the premise has been fully clean of everything." The manager read the introducing greeting, along with the lawsuit defenses.

I was shocked a little when the manager got to the lawsuit defenses.

"I know it sounds bad, but don't worry about anything." The manger tried to comfort me.

I calmed down a little.

"And just to let you know, the animatronic characters move around at night." The manager said.

I thought in my mind, ok, they move around at night. I'm ok with that.

"But just to be aware, if they happen to see you, they'll see you as a medal endoskeleton, without its costume on. Ever since it's against the rules, they'll try to forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit." The manager said.

What the manager said, hit me really hard, emotionally.

"It wouldn't be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wiring, and other sorts of devices. Basically, being crushed to death. Also, if they see you that you're injured. They'll initiate a repair protocol, and trust me. I don't think you'll like it when they try to "repair" you." The manager explained.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me about this in the beginning?!" I reacted.

"It's company policy." The manager replied.

"Company policy, yeah right!" I insulted.

'Look, calm down!" The manager responded.

"Calm down?! You know I'm autistic! You know I can get extremely anxious!" I snapped back.

"Ok! Look, if you watch them on the cameras. It slows down their movement, the less chance of have them "visiting" you." The manager tried to treason.

I started hyperventilating, shaking real bad in shock.

"Also, try to conserve power. We're on a low budget, remain calm and you'll go through fine. Good night." The manager said, hanging up.

I took deep breaths, I calmed down a little. Oh, I forgot to mention who am I. My name is Tyler Norwood, I'm 14 years old and I live in the Washington State with my dad. I'm diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome or in other terms, mild autism. Now that's out of the way, back to the story. I picked up the tablet and turned it on, showing camera view of the show stage. The animatronics remain still, until the camera went blank, it then showed the animatronics staring at me. I immediately jumped out of my seat. When I did, the desk drawer opened a little. I opened it all the way, inside was a .38 revolver, with a note attached to it.

"What the hell?" I reacted.

I picked up the note.

"To any night watch that finds this, I am the one of a few that have survived five nights here before leaving the job. If you find this, use this gun as a last resort to use against the animatronics. Signed, Mike Schmidt." The note said.

I picked up the revolver, putting it in my pocket. I went back to the cameras, checking the show stage. Bonnie was missing. I panicked and called the manager.

"Tyler, only after a few minutes, you call me?" The manager answered.

"Bonnie is missing! Bonnie is missing!" I panicky shouted.

"Check the cameras!" The manager replied.

I switched to the dining area, he was standing there.

"He's in the dining area." I said.

"Ok, you're fine. Have you check Pirate Cove? Foxy moves around when he's not watched." The manager explained.

I switched to Pirate Cove, the curtain was open and Foxy was gone.

"He's gone!" I reacted.

"Quick, close the left door!" The manager instructed.

I moved to the door control, and right as the door closed, Foxy was nearby. He was stuck in the spacing between the office and the hallway, due to the door being closed on him. He was twitching like crazy with sparks.

"Crap!" I reacted.

"What? What's going on?" The manager questioned.

"I closed the door and Foxy is stuck, the door closed on him." I explained.

"Tyler! You're going to get us in trouble!" The manager responded.

"I'm scared!" I shouted.

I turned around, and standing near the window on the right side of the office was Chica, with her eyes blacked out with a small light glowing.

"Ah God!" I reacted, closing the right door.

I got in a fetal position, I was heavily scared.

"Tyler, open up the doors! It's draining the pow-" The manager shouted, but cut off when the power went off.

It was dark, the doors opened, and Foxy was dragged away. I heard footsteps, then sudden silence. I saw Freddy from the left side, with his face being flickered by a bright light, playing a tune on his guitar. I pulled out the revolver, and fired two rounds to his head. It didn't stop him, but his light started to stutter and the tune became disturbing. I ran out of the office from the left side, heading into the dining area. I heard a child-like moan from my right, I ducked under one of the tables. I was holding my breath, not making too much noise to give away my location. I saw an animatronic walking on the other side of the room, then it was quiet. I felt like I was safe, but I was wrong. Bonnie screamed and tried to reach out for me.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, kicking him.

I kicked him away and headed to the back room, closing the door. I turned around and notice the damaged Foxy on the table.

"Ah!" I reacted.

I panicked and ran into the wall, then I was knocked out.

 **=Time Skip=**

I woke about a few hours later, it was still dark. I then heard the door open, opening it was animatronic, looking like Foxy.

"Oh God!" I panicked.

I accidentally pulled the trigger on the revolver, firing a shot at the animatronic. It then fell to the ground, I ran and took cover behind a couple of large metal cases, in the room.

"Ah!" The animatronic shouted, but sounding like a human.

I notice the voice, it was the manager!

"Tyler, it's me!" The manager said.

"Why the hell are you wearing a Foxy suit?!" I questioned.

"It's a disguise! It worked, until you shot me!" The manager explained.

"I'm sorry! It was accident!" I apologized.

"I need you help me up! Before the animatronics spot me, and they'll follow repair protocol on me!" The manager shouted.

"I'm not stepping a foot out there!" I responded.

"Tyler, please!" The manager begged.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? These animatronics I've met in my past are trying to kill me!" I snapped back.

"I know this is hard for you! But please, I come here to help you, and then you shoot me!" The manager argued.

"Again, I'm sorry! Why the hell would you keep a place like this around?!" I questioned.

"I had nothing! I worked from the dirt, and now I'm here! I can't just tear this place down! I'm planning on reopening this place!" The manager explained.

"Oh, no you're not! After this night, I quit! I will take this to the media and have your ass in jail for letting several guards killed by the animatronics! If they even killed any!" I snapped back.

I then heard the tune Freddy was making earlier.

"Tyler, please! Freddy's here!" The manager begged.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!" I shouted, to the top of my lungs, crying also.

"Ok, kid. Just make it out of here alive. Don't die like me." The manager excepting his fate.

I peeked my head out, a little. I saw Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. They were surrounding the manager. They kneeled down and started the protocol.

"Ahhh! Oh God!" The manager screamed in pain.

They started tearing him open, ripping out skin and organs.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted in fear.

I started to vomit when the smell of blood was in the air. All I can hear was the distorted screams of the animatronics, sounds of organs being ripped out, along with bones. I remember I had a small digital camera. I pulled it out of my pocket, and started taking pictures of the murder, with the flash on. The flash revealed what the animatronics looked like, they were covered and stained with blood. Then, they ripped out his throat, he was dead. After I took one last photo, they stopped.

"Oh shit!" I reacted.

I hid back behind the metal cases, I looked through one of the cracks that gave me the view of the doorway of the room. Freddy walked in, wondering where the flash came from.

"I need something else to defend myself with." I said to myself, quietly.

I then notice a crowbar nearby, I picked it up.

"This'll work." I reacted.

Freddy then started to walk to the metal cases, I readied myself with the crowbar.

"Ah!" I shouted, pushing the metal case aside.

I swung the crowbar at Freddy, hitting him in the head. He got on his knees, then hit the back of his head, successfully getting him to the ground. I then ran out of the backstage. All of a sudden, time slowed down. Everything was slow. I was running in front of Bonnie and Chica, both covered and stained in blood, and their eyes blacked out with a small glowing light. They reached out for me, but then I jumped, launching myself over them. I landed on a table, gotten a few bruises. I got up and looked at the animatronics, eyes were still the same, but they were staring at me. Freddy came out, with an angry look. He shouted an inhuman scream. I ran back to my office.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

I then notice a panel above the right door, which had to be where the electrical circuits connect to the door. I got on my chair and reached for the panel, I opened it and inside was a lever with a small sign.

"Auto door close." I read the small sign, near the lever.

I pulled the lever, the door immediately closed. Chica came running to the door, pounding it. She looked at me, through the window and screamed. She then walked away. I then moved the chair to the left side of the room, about to close the other door from the other panel. But an animatronic arm reached out for me.

"Oh God!" I reacted, falling off the chair.

I fell to the ground, looking at me was Bonnie. I pulled out the revolver, pulled the trigger, but it didn't work. I realized it was broken, now my worst fears are real. The animatronic reached for the panel, opened it, pulled the lever, and the door close. I was now trapped. The animatronic started to come near me, crouching down. He then made an inhuman scream, grabbing my arms.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted, crying heavily.

The shout was loud enough, that almost anyone in the pizzeria could hear it. I waited for the pending doom. But then, the animatronic wrapped his arms around me, gave me a winker and nuzzled my hair. My head was resting against his chest, still could smell the blood. My mind was racing, he won't kill me? I was still in fear, but I was also in confusion. He killed the manager, just like that. But he hugs me, and not kill me? When he nuzzled my hair more, I felt a little comfortable. He stopped, looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I… I." I stutter.

He then pulled something out, a folded up piece of paper. He unfold it and showed it to me, it was still dark, so I couldn't see. The animatronic reached for the small drawer in the desk, pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on, putting the light on the paper. I looked at the paper, it was a child drawing. It showed a small boy with blonde hair with Bonnie. On top of the paper was some writing.

"My birthday at Freddy's October 15, 2004." The writing said.

I remember! I drew that paper when I was five! If Bonnie showed it to me, that means he remembers me!

"Bonnie…You…Remember me?" I asked.

He smiled at me, showing he did remember me. He brought me into another hug. I started to cry a little, relieved that he meant no harm. I then heard the clock go off, it was 6 AM. Bonnie brought me up, still hugging me. He then let go and gave me the paper. He smiled, reached for the panel lever, opened the door and left. I stand there for about a minute. I wasn't scared, I was relieved. I then left the office and headed to the main doors. I looked at the animatronics, still covered in blood, in their positions on the stage. I left the pizzeria, and walked home. It would only take two minutes to walk to the pizzeria from my home and walking back.

 **=Time Skip=**

I got back home, opened the front door, got in, and closed it. My dad came from upstairs, seeing me.

"Tyler, what happened?" My dad questioned.

I looked at my uniform, it was stained with blood. I forgot Bonnie hugged me, when he was covered in blood.

"I can explain." I replied.

We walked to the kitchen, sat down on some stools. I explained to my dad, everything that happened. He had a shocked facial expression.

"My God, Tyler!" My dad reacted.

"I'm confused a little, Bonnie recognized me has a human. Maybe this whole "seeing anyone as a metal endoskeleton" thing may not be true." I said.

"So what are you going to do?" My dad asked.

"I going to find the back history of that place, maybe it'll give me something." I responded.

"Take a shower, I'll wash the uniform." My dad said.

I headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower. When the water got hot, I took off my uniform and hopped into the shower. I started thinking about why are the animatronics are killing night watch, I know it wasn't that whole "metal endoskeleton" thing that's behind it. I was determined to find out the truth. I washed my body, everywhere. A few blood on me, but then it was off. Rinse, and turned off the shower. I got out, dried off, wrapped my towel around, and headed to my room to get dress.


	2. Chapter 2

I got dressed, got on my computer, and started looking up any information about the pizzeria. I then found a newspaper article about a missing kid's incident.

"FIVE CHILDREN MISSING NEAR FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA"

"POLICE HAVE NO SUSPECTS"

"TRACES OF BLOOD OF THE MISSING CHILDREN WERE FOUND AT THE LOCATION, PRESUMED THEY'RE DEAD"

"LATER EVIDENCE FOUND, SURRVEILLANCE OF THE PIZZERA SHOW A MAN WEARING A MASCOT COSTUME LURING THE FIVE KIDS INTO THE BACKROOM."

"POLICE ARE UNABLE TO IDENTIFY THE MAN, AND FINDING OF THE BODIES OF THE CHILDREN, ALONG WITH THE SUIT THAT WAS USED."

I then I found another article about the health issues.

"THE HEALTH DEPARTMENT THREATENS TO CLOSE DOWN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA, BECAUSE OF MULTIPLE HEALTH COMPLAINTS. PARENTS ARE COMPLAINING THAT THE ANIMATRONICS ARE GIVING OFF A "DECAYING" ODOR, ALONG WITH LEAKING OF BLOOD AND MUCUS."

I realized the truth, the dead bodies were stuffed in the animatronics. And the reasons they go after the night watch is, they're haunted by the souls of the murdered children or they witness the murders. But why? I guess that the killer may have been a security guard there, with the access of the suits. So they think that all night watch are bad, or they think I'm the killer. Luckily, Bonnie isn't a threat to me. I turned off the computer, and laid down on my bed. Drifting into sleep.

 **=Time Skip=**

I woke up around 2 PM, I got up and left my room. My dad was sitting in the living room, with my uniform and a M9 Berretta.

"Dad, what's up with the gun?" I asked.

"I nearly lost you, last night. Tonight, I'm coming with you." My dad explained.

"Ok." I responded.

"Find anything about the location?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah, five kids were murdered. I believe that they were stuffed in the animatronics, explaining the health complaints. I think the reason why they kill night watch is that, they're possessed by the dead souls of those kids or that they witness the murders. The killer may have been a security guard there, explaining why they go after night watch. But, they killed the manager. So, there might be another motive." I explained.

"Ok, I made lunch. You're going to need it." My dad replied.

I walked to the kitchen, on the counter was a sandwich on a plate. I started eating it.

 **=Time Skip=**

It was now 9:30 PM, I got my uniform on, and headed out to the pizzeria.

 **=Time Skip=**

After two minutes, I arrived. I unlocked the doors, came in, and locked them. I then notice that the animatronics no longer had blood, either they washed themselves or someone from management did that. I went to my office, sat down, pulled out my iPod and my Beats by Dre Mixr, and started listening to music. The song I was listening was soundtrack from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, "Quixotic" by M.O.O.N. All I could hear was the bass of the music getting low. I turned my head to the left hallway; Bonnie was peeking out of the doorway.

"Oh Bonnie, I didn't notice you here." I reacted, turning off my music, and taking off my headphones.

He stepped in the office, smiled, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad to see you too, buddy." I said.

He nuzzled my hair, and started making some kind of purring sound. I then heard sound coming from the entrance, probably my dad. He walked through the east hallway, and got to the office.

"Tyler, this is Bonnie?" My dad asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Yes." I responded.

He walked up to Bonnie, with a serious facial expression.

"If you ever try to lay a finger my son, or drag him to where those suits are, with your buddies, and stuff him in one of them. I will hunt you down, and rip you apart. Piece by piece, enough that there won't be anything left of you and your buds." My dad warned.

Bonnie nodded his head, understanding the warning. The phone on the desk started to ring. I pressed the speaker button.

"Hello Tyler, this is management from Fazbear Entertainment. We're aware of what "situation" your manager was in. We had him taken care of, along with the animatronics. We also like to discuss to you that, if you release any information of our establishment to the public, we'll charge you for violating your contract. Have a good night." The caller explained, hanging up.

"Are you kidding me?" My dad reacted.

"Dad, these companies have many lawsuit protections, apparently this is one of them that this company has!" I explained.

"I swear to God! I'm going to have a word with these Fazbear Entertainment pricks!" My dad argued.

He slammed his fist into the wall, Bonnie and I tried to calm him down.

"Dad, calm down!" I tried to calm him.

He manages to calm down, a bit.

"How do you even know you can trust this thing?" My dad questioned me.

"Because he gave me this, it shows he remembers me." I explained, pulling out the drawing Bonnie gave me the first night.

I gave it to him, he unfolded it. He went from anger to shock.

"He does remember you." My dad reacted.

"Why would there be any other reason that I'm standing here, and not in a Freddy Fazbear suit?" I asked.

"Because he remembers you." My dad answered.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did Bonnie ever explain why he and the others killed past guards?" My dad questioned.

I looked at Bonnie.

"I know the back story what happened. I know if you witness those missing kids being killed or you were one of them. Bodies were stuffed in you and the others or your body and the others were stuffed in the suits. But, did you go after night watch because they're bad or you think one of them could be the killer?" I asked.

Bonnie's ears went down, along with his eyes a little. He started to make some kind of crying sound, even there was water leaking out of his eyes. I notice he was crying.

"You didn't want to kill them, didn't you?" I guessed.

Bonnie shook his head sideways, confirming he didn't want to kill the past guards. I also remembered when I saw him with the others when they were killing the manager; I noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"Have you tried to protect other night watch?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded his head, meaning yes. He then turned his head to his left, showing some kind of hit mark on his right cheek. I was shocked; I took a closer look at it.

"That doesn't look like a person did this." I reacted.

Bonnie was still crying, a little.

"Did the others force you to kill the night watch, gave you beat downs for not doing it, even when you try to protect them?" I questioned.

Bonnie nodded his head; his tears were splattering all over the room.

"What really made you take the risk is when you remembered me; not wanting to lose me. Isn't it?" I asked.

Bonnie came to me, hugging me tightly. I felt his tears slide down my hair and uniform.

"When you tried to grab me, when I was hiding under one of those tables. You tried to get me somewhere safe, weren't you?" I asked.

He nuzzled my hair, showing he did try to get me somewhere safe.

"I'm sorry when I tried to get away; I thought I was going to die." I apologized.

He broke the hug, still with his hands on me. He smiled, and brought me in another hug. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking my hands across his back; comforting him. I started breaking tears, a little. I saw my dad place his right hand on Bonnie's left shoulder.

"Please, don't let anything happen to my son." My dad begged.

Bonnie looked at my dad, nodded; and then returned looking at me. I then notice Chica staring through the window, viewing the east hallway.

"The door!" I reacted, rushing out of Bonnie's hands, heading to the door controls; shutting the door.

I looked through the window; her eyes were blacked out with a small glowing light in them. She gave out a high pitched scream, before walking away. I had goose bumps on me; I felt shocked. I opened the door, not wanting to lose power.

"These guys don't seem happy that you're still here." My dad reacted.

"They aren't." I responded.

I sat down on the office chair, while Bonnie and dad sat on a couch that was behind me. I turned on the tablet, showing the show stage. Freddy was staring at me, the tablet then glitches; text appeared.

"IT'S ME." The text said, with quick close ups of Freddy.

I jumped back, a little.

"What, what happened?" My dad asked.

"I don't know, some kind of glitch happened." I replied.

Bonnie came close to me, concerned.

"I'm ok, just a glitch." I explained.

He then sat back down on the couch. I kept going through the cameras; Chica was in the kitchen. Only I can only hear the audio in the room instead of the camera feed. I checked the show stage, Freddy remained there. I then switched to Pirate Cove, the curtains were open. I turned on the west hallway light, seeing Foxy rushing to the office.

"Shit!" I reacted.

I closed the door in time, before Foxy could get to me. I heard him banging against the door, he then peeked near the window; staring at me. His eyes were glowing, giving me a creepy stare. He then walked away.

"Jesus, that was close!" My dad reacted.

"I thought Foxy was out for good, but I guess those management guys repaired him." I responded.

I then heard a sound; a faint childlike moan. I turned around, it look like it was coming from Bonnie.

"That moan, it sounds like a child." I reacted.

I turned around, looking at Bonnie.

"That means, Bonnie. You're…" I said.

Bonnie started to break a tear.

"You're one of those murdered kids." I said.

He started to cry again.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for what happened to you. You were murdered and left here to rot; feeling like that must be terrible." I apologized, for what happened to Bonnie.

He came to me and brought me in for another hug. I heard him crying more, as his tears slid down my arms. I wrapped my arms around him; rubbing his back with my hands.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, its ok, its ok." I said, calming him down.

He started nuzzling my hair, making me feel woozy. Next thing I know, I fall asleep.

 **=Time Skip=**

I woke up around 5:55 AM, still with Bonnie around me. But I notice my dad was not here, not in sight.

"Bonnie, where did my dad go?" I asked.

Bonnie moved his hand to a note that was on the desk and handed to me.

"Dear Tyler, I wrote this around 3 AM. I decide that you're safe with Bonnie and that I wanted to leave, so he escorted me to the exit without getting spotted from the others. But don't worry, Bonnie closed the doors in the office so they won't get you. From, Dad." The note said.

"Ok, at least he's safe." I responded, relieved.

The clock then went off, my shift was over. Bonnie looked at me, concerned.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise you." I said, patting Bonnie on the back.

He smiled and left the office. I then grabbed my stuff and left the office too. I walked down to the entrance, I also looked at the show stage. The animatronics were in their positions, along with Bonnie. He was holding a toy guitar, not moving an inch. I then notice him giving me a wink and a smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie." I reacted, leaving the pizzeria.

I started walking home; taking the same way I did yesterday.

 **=Time Skip=**

I got back home, closing the front door and walking to my bedroom. I went in, closed the door, and fell face down on my bed; falling asleep.


End file.
